powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Luck
The ability to be the chosen one of a mysterious supreme force. Advanced combination of Luck, Potential Creation and Ultimate Invincibility. Also Called *The Gift Capabilities Users are special existences, blessed with exceptional good luck and nigh infinite potential. This luck and potential can manifest in virtually any way and form, but all users prove able to overcome the most hopeless predicaments, defeat the most unbeatable opponents, and more generally achieve incredible feats that no one else could hope to pull. Though users tend to attract major and often life-threatening events, they can count on their impressive luck and immense personal resources to overcome their trials and emerge victorious. Applications (general) *Luck **Pathifery *Potential Creation **Evolutive Adaptation *Ultimate Invincibility **Logic Manipulation **Superior Adaptation Applications (examples) *'Beyond The Impossible' - The user abilities and luck can reach an impossible level. *'Karma Houdini' - No matter the user's misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. *'Plot Armor' - Makes the user safe from any actual harm, no matter the situation. *'New Power As The Plot Demands' - Users spontaneously gain news supernatural powers. *'Strong As They Need To Be' - Adjust the user's power-level to defeat the current opponents. *'No Sell' - Abilities with negative effects don't work on the user, for unknown reasons. *'Suddenly Always Knew That' - Users spontaneously gain new knowledges and skills. *'Angst What Angst' - Users can easily shrug off the after-effects of traumatic experiences. *'Born Winner' - Users are naturally superior to almost everyone else in all important fields. *'Chick Magnet' - Users have amazing success with the opposed gender without even trying. *'Immune to Fate' - Users are immune to metaphysical rules, thus impossible to predict/control. Associations *Luck *Potential Creation *Ultimate Invincibility Source * Born Winner * The Gift Limitations *The power works by itself, and under its own rules. *The extent of the applications varies between users. Known Users * Dark Schneider (Bastard) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Squirrel Girl (Marvel) * The Sentry (Marvel) * Red Hulk (Marvel) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Nagi Springfield (Mahou Negima Sensei) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Kratos (God of War series) *Superman (DC Comics) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) *God Emperor (Warhhammer 40000) *Neo (Matrix) *Captain Atom (DC Comics) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Gallery Asura's Wrath 2.jpg|Asura's power-level explodes to unprecedented heights every time he's cornered, even defeating a Demiurge single-handedly. The Sentry-620x465.jpg|The Sentry spontaneously gains many powerful new abilities, from Telepathy stronger than Charles Xavier to Molecule Manipulation stronger than Molecule Man. Red Sue.jpg|Red Hulk can defeat a Watcher through sheer physical strength. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami can stop a surprise point-blank burst of machine-gun fire in the face with her mouth via a martial art trick. Squirrel-vs-Thanos.jpg|Squirrel Girl can triumph even in the most impossible scenario. Nagi Shoryuken.jpg|Nagi Springfield single-handedly defeated the Life Maker, Creator of all Magic and most powerful archmage that ever existed. AnakinSkywalker.jpeg|"Fully defeated by just anyone, the dark side cannot be, but only by the Chosen One. And who might be this Jedi? Know I do not, but not yet born is he or she. This much, sense I can. A vessel of pure Force the Chosen One will be, more powerful than any Jedi in history." Goku Render.png|Goku defeated every enemy since he was a child, and if encounters a being more powerful than him simply breaks its limits, thanks to his unlimited potential can continuously exceed its limits. If Goku needs to defeat his opponent, he always finds a way in the end. Superman -204.jpg|Superman in the presence of yellow sun is able to accomplish limitless and impossible feats, Superman is as strong as he needs to be. Naruto Part II.jpg|Naruto is believed to be the 'Child of the Prophecy' that would bring a great revolution to the world of the ninja. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter was prophesied to be the one to defeat Voldemort. Buffy Summers.jpg|"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Category:Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power